


Adore U

by Xakkey03



Series: Can You Feel It? [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: After years of pining he's finally going to do something about it...





	Adore U

He thought he finally had the chance to get over his crush. The crush that he'd developed at some point during middle school and only seemed to get worse the longer he was around him. He thought he'd be fine in high school but then he had to play against him in basketball games and Akashicchi made them have regular meetups. Then he thought he'd get away from it when he went to college...... **BUT NOOOO** ~. First day of college basketball practice and he finds out his purple haired crush goes to the same university. The first year of university he did well! But as the year progressed he found it harder to ignore the crush. Which leads him to now, a 2nd year in college and finally attempting to do something about his crush.

He was currently laying on his stomach on his dorm room floor with his head under the bed. The door to his room creaked open and he jerked up, banging his head on the bottom of the bed.

 

"Owwwww~" He whined as he turned sat up and turned towards the door to see Kuroko standing in the doorway staring at him.

 

"Kurokocchi~! Help meeee~" He whined to his roommate.

 

"What do you need help with now, Kise-kun?"

 

"I'm tired of pining, it's time I do something about this crush!"

 

"Oh? You're finally going to confess?"

 

"Yes! But I don't know how!" He whined and flopped back on the floor.

 

"Just tell him."

 

"I can't do that! I have to do something special~!"

 

"I think you should just tell Murasakibara-kun."

 

"Kurokocchi...How did you and Kagamicchi start dating?"

 

"I told him I liked him and that I wanted him to be my boyfriend and after he freaked out and turned red for a bit he said yes."

 

"Why don't you stay in the same dorm?"

 

"We don't always need to be together, space is good."

 

"You're no help Kurokocchi~!" He whined.

 

"You asked and I answered. Perhaps you should ask someone else."

 

"Noooo~ I'll think of something!" He sat up and grabbed his notebook and started planning.

 

* * *

 

 

He was standing in the dorms kitchen going over the ingredients on the counter and checking them off his list when Kagami and Kuroko walked in.

 

"What're you doin?" Kagami asked.

 

"He likes food! SO, I decided to make him something!" He grinned.

 

"Hah?! You cook? For who?!" Kagami exclaimed.

 

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko answered.

 

"HAH?! WHY?" Kagami shouted.

 

"Please don't shout." Kuroko said.

 

"Ah...Sorry...!" Kagami said, looking sheepish.

 

Kuroko nodded before saying... "Kise-kun has had a crush on Murasakibara-kun for several years and he's finally planning on confessing."

 

"Wow......WAIT! YEARS?!" Kagami turned towards him.

 

"Ah, yeah..." He blushed.

 

"Damn that's a long time...." Kagami said.

 

"Will you help me cook?!" He pleaded.

 

"Sorry Kise-kun, but Taiga and I have plans before practice." Kuroko answered.

 

" _Pleeeeeeease~?_ " He begged.

 

"Sorry Kise, but we gotta go." Kagami said apologetically. 

 

"Don't be late to practice, Kise-kun." Kuroko called over his shoulder as the couple left the kitchen.

 

He sighed and glanced around the kitchen before pulling out his phone.

 

"I might as well have music playing as motivation while I'm doing this..." He quickly pulled up his favorite [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypHKMLBe7d0), hit play and got to work. After working for two hours his phone rang and he looked at the clock ad realized he was late for practice.

 

"Shit!" He quickly cleaned up the kitchen, ran by his room to grab his stuff and rushed to practice. He apologized several times to the coach - who was glaring at him - as he rushed to the locker room.

 

After practice was over, he stayed afterwards for extra practice with Kuroko and Kagami. As he and Kagami finished a one-on-one Murasakibara came walking back into the gym. He was wearing fresh clothes, had a towel placed on top of his head and his bag hanging of his right shoulder.

 

"Murasakibara-kun? What're you doing here still?" Kuroko asked. The purple haired man shrugged and sat on a chair by the sidelines.

 

"WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR KEY AGAIN, DIDN'T YOU?!" Kagami yelled as he pointed at Murasakibara.

 

"Why bother bringing it when you have a key too?" Murasakibara shrugged as he pulled a bag of chips out of his bag.

 

"IT'S **MY** KEY TO OUR ROOM! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!" Kagami yelled.

 

"Ehhhh~ So mean Kagachin~" Murasakibara grumbled as he started munching on the chips.

 

"Kagami-kun calm down." Kuroko interrupted.

 

And what was Kise doing? He was trying hard as hell to not ogle his crush. Which is really hard to do when you play on the same basketball team! He can watch him play basketball, he can play basketball with him, he can hang out in the locker room with, oh man the possibilities! WHY NOT OGLE?! IT IS PERFECTLY NORMAL! Besides it's okay as long as he doesn't turn into a stalker. He shrugged and continued watching his friends interact.

 

* * *

 

 

It was now a week later and once again he was in the kitchen before practice. Only this time he made a cheesecake, thank god he started it last night, and all he was doing was putting on the final toppings. He quickly packed it up, straightened the kitchen, grabbed his bag and rushed to the gym. He had to give it to Murasakibara before practice, he had to confess to him before practice, he had to ask him to be his boyfriend, IT WAS NOW OR NEVER! He was nervous as hell, but anyone would be if they were going to confess to a friend they'd known since middle school! He dashed into the gym and spotted Murasakibara standing on the court with Kuroko and Kagami.

 

"Murasakibaracchi~!" He called as he stopped right in front of the giant. He thrust the boxed cheesecake at him and took a deep breath.

 

"I want to give this to you as part of my confession! I've liked you for several years now and I wanted to ask if we could date?" He quickly said and waited nervously for a response.

 

The box was taken out of his hands, a hand pushed his chin up tilting his head back and Murasakibara leaned down and kissed him softly. When the purple haired man pulled back he smiled at him and said...

 

"I waited a long time for Kisechin to ask."

 

And if Kise couldn't fall any harder, he did it any damn way! And when coach came in and saw him with a goofy smile and hearts in his eyes, he immediately questioned only to get a very rare smirk from Murasakibara.

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this fic~:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypHKMLBe7d0


End file.
